


Cloud smiles

by Hessefan



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La sonrisa de Tifa le ayuda a recordar las razones por las que tiene un celular, pese a que nunca atiende las llamadas. Le viene a demostrar que pese al dolor, es imposible borrar el camino trazado junto a una persona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloud smiles

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : FF de Square-Enix.

Había muchas heridas del pasado que no cerraban, y que quizás no cerrarían nunca; pero él no era de aferrarse a eso. No era la clase de persona que buscaba excusar en su propio dolor las heridas que causaba. Porque Cloud era consciente de que todos tenían un peso sobre los hombros.

Su historia de vida no era ni más ni menos pasada que la de cualquier otro. Simplemente era. Y por ser la suya había aprendido a cargar con ese peso solo… sin ayuda.

A veces lastimaba a la gente sin darse cuenta. Porque a veces, por buscar no molestar con sus emociones, callaba… y las personas a su alrededor se quedaban sin saber qué pensaba y qué sentía.

Acababan por sentirse inútiles, se echaban la culpa de su retraimiento y daban pasos que, creían, eran en falso.

Cloud nunca los culpó. Si él no abría la boca, las palabras no saldrían y la gente que le rodeaba nunca se enteraría si era feliz o no, si estaba molesto o no, si se había rendido o no.

Pero un día se dio cuenta de que ese peso que cargaba sobre los hombros, que esas heridas abiertas que buscaba sanar y que esos pasos que daba en la oscuridad, no eran tan en solitario como creía. Cada vez que miraba alrededor, estaban ellos.

Y él no se explicaba, no entendía cómo y porqué, siendo como era, podía tener gente así a su lado. No lo entendía, y por eso mismo, ese día que se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, dejó de intentar entenderlo.

La sonrisa de Tifa le ayuda a recordar las razones por las que tiene un celular, pese a que nunca atiende las llamadas. Le viene a demostrar que pese al dolor, es imposible borrar el camino trazado junto a una persona, que siempre hay algo por lo que seguir luchando y no claudicar.

Cloud en el fondo no quiere estar solo, y se da cuenta de que en verdad nunca lo estuvo.

Ahora sus días son más claros. Las heridas siguen, y él a su vez permanece en su sempiterno silencio, incluso ante el reproche de Tifa por ser tan cerrado. Sabe que lo quieren, así como es: retorcido. Y ya dejó de tratar de entender porqué el peso de su espada le parece más liviano.

El recuerdo de Aeris duele, pero es lo que le permite, de vez en cuando, admitir que él también quiere ser feliz, aunque no se sienta en el debido derecho.


End file.
